A través de las melodías
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: A través de las melodías, de las voces y los sentimientos se pueden describir las historias de las personas, sin importar su idioma o quién lo cante. Es un sentimiento universal. {Segundo capítulo: For No One de The Beatles.}
1. Sueño egoísta

Este fic está dedicado a mi "querida" partner: Kanra. ¡Que ya es el segundo fic que te dedico, eh!

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin claramente no me pertenece, o estarían vivos los que me caen bien y los que no bueno, no correrían tanta suerte. Pertenece más que a nadie al troll de Hajime Isayama.

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción _"Mad World"_ , la versión de Gary Jules.

 **Aclaraciones:** Algunos one-shots estarán dentro del universo de SNK así como algunos serán AU's, también no necesariamente la canción describa los sucesos del fic, pueden ser alguna canción que los personajes escuchen.

Básicamente, como he escrito arriba este fic serán one-shots basados en diferentes canciones, si tienen alguna canción de sugerencia no duden en dejarme un review, y a ver qué sale.

* * *

 **Primer capitulo:** _"Sueño" egoísta._

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró aquél techo, con su húmeda madera, se dio cuenta que aún seguía con vida.

Había creído que todo era un sueño pero se equivocaba, respiró profundamente y dobló sus rodillas, escondiendo su cabeza en éstas para luego llevar sus manos a su cabello, despeinándose.

Soltó una pequeña risa, ¿nerviosa, aliviada, molesta, triste? Ni ella sabía cómo se sentía, era una mezcla de sentimientos convertidos en una piedra que llevaba cargada sobre el pecho, presionándole.

Al recordar su sueño respiró de forma irregular y clavó sus uñas en su cabeza, como si quisiera entrar a su mente y sacarlo de ahí, no recordarlo más.

No podía desear algo así, ¿desear morir? ¿Es que podía ser tan egoísta…?

Respiró profundamente y se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama, observando el techo como antes y elevó sus manos, tan alto, como si quisiera tocar el cielo.

Sus manos...aunque existiera esa expresión "Conocer como la palma de la mano" ella no reconocería sus manos, y menos ahora, notando las cicatrices que llevaba ahora sumado con algún moretón.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, recordando lo sucedido de ayer. Tantos rostros que conocía...corriendo despavoridos. Los abrió nuevamente con lentitud, no queriendo recordar más.

Apenas miró hacia la ventana, viendo cómo el vidrio se empañaba por las gotas que chocaban contra el mismo, sus párpados nuevamente le pesaron. Estaría para seguir durmiendo.

—Qué locura… —pasó sus manos a su cabello, despeinándose un poco más.

Mas se levantó, a duras penas para vestirse con su uniforme y mientras caminaba decidió sentarse sobre las escaleras para apoyar su cabeza contra la pared.

—Novata, ¿sigues dormida? —Petra le miró, sin embargo siguió allí, arrinconada contra la pared. Levi suspiró con cierta molestia y subió uno de los escalones para acercarse a la chica.

—Levántate, cadete —ordenó casi escupiendo las palabras.

Petra, con la poca voluntad que tenía tan sólo se quedó parada, apenas mirándole a pesar de que por los escalones estaba más alta, tenía el cabello tan despeinado que hasta podría tener un ave ahí y ni cuenta se daría.

Le miró a los ojos, pocas veces ella lo hacía, no era cómodo en absoluto para Petra, el Sargento tenía los ojos casi desgastados, era un color extraño, ¿azul? No parecía azul, era como si el color de su iris se hubiese diluido.

—Hoy...cumple años uno de los hermanos de Aurou… y él no puede estar con ellos.

Levi miró a la chica unos instantes apenas frunciendo el ceño aunque no hubiese diferencia con su gesto habitual, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con ella?

—¿Te preocupas por tu compañero? Supongo que...eso está bien —la castaña había cerrado los ojos por lo que sólo escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas hasta que pudo darse cuenta la castaña que él ya no estaba en las escaleras; Petra nuevamente se quedó sobre las escaleras. Esta vez él no dijo nada.

Petra no emitió sonido alguno, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de ambos.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo el hablador soy yo? —podía escuchar el tono irónico en la voz de su superior y aquella vez ella sí le miró a los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sentía los ojos del hombre como viera a través de ella, no sabía si era algo que le gustara o no.

—Estábamos preocupados —y con estábamos se refería a Aurou, Gunther, Erd y ella. —Creíamos que nuestra familia estaba en peligro…

—Hoy cualquiera lo puede estar y no sólo por los titanes… todos esos rostros familiares… pueden dejar de serlo… y sólo saben correr en círculos como si encontraran una salida.

Petra soltó un suspiro, aquello la hacía sentir peor.

—Ahora, mírame y escucha, pero mírame bien porque no lo voy a decir de nuevo. Últimamente has estado durmiendo más de lo normal, tus compañeros andan preocupados pero no quieren entrar a tu dormitorio. ¿Qué tienes?

Era obvio que sus compañeros no entrarían a su dormitorio ni indagarían mucho en lo que le pasaba pensando que eran "cosas de mujer", la respetaban por ello Levi...no, él veía a hombres y mujeres por igual aunque Petra estaba agradecida de que tuviese ese reparo para no hostigarla con preguntas; había cosas que la chica se guardaba para sí, cosas que nadie tenía idea. Y era algo en lo que quería ser egoísta por una vez.

La joven entornó los ojos antes de mirarle bien. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que soñaba cómo moría de diferentes maneras no siendo comida por un titán? Que no quería morir así...morir por salvarse, a ella y a los demás.

 _«Los sueños en donde muero son los mejores que he tenido...»_ Había dicho en su fuero interno. Brillante. _«Desde la primera vez que vi un titán...»_ Y tuvo ese momento desafortunado junto con Aurou.

Era de cierta forma gracioso, y por el otro lado triste. No lo iba a decir, era ya difícil decirlo, peor aceptarlo, ¿era correcto? ¿Qué diría su superior? ¿Estaría avergonzado de ella?

—No es nada… —volteó la mirada. Levi en lo poco que conocía a la chica sabía que cuando decía que no le pasaba nada era todo lo contrario.

Y Levi no la obligó a decirle nada, no tenía caso hacerle. Si ella no quería decir nada estaba en su derecho.

Sin embargo Petra no esperaba que le hiciera aquello.

Sentir los dedos de su superior en su cabello, en una suave caricia era un tanto extraño. Él no era dado a aquellos gestos, no recordaba si alguna vez las manos del Sargento tocaron a alguien.

Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieron de su rostro mientras tocaba de forma nerviosa su frente.

—Lo siento… —murmuró con la voz rota y temblorosa. Ella sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él en ningún momento la miró, con la mirada aún lado mientras su mano izquierda seguía acariciando aquellos cabellos anaranjados.

—No tienes qué disculparte por algo como eso…no tienes por qué justificarte…

Petra levantó apenas la cabeza para mirarle y él la vio de reojo, dejó de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Ahora, reúnete con tus compañeros, ellos se preocupan por ti.

La muchacha le miró en silencio cuando éste se retiraba, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas que parecían extinguirse descendían por sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que veía a su Superior con otros ojos. Y fue la primera vez que sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

¿Sería que…? Negó con la cabeza, casi de manera frenética. Él tenía razón, debía ampliar su visión, pensar en sus compañeros, en su familia también.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Medio siglo y ya terminé este pequeño one-shot, ¡espero les guste! Y para aclarar, sí, es cuando Petra aún es muy novata en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

¡Sin más preámbulos, nos vemos en otros capítulos! -que serán varios, y de otros fandoms.-


	2. Para nadie

Y medio siglo después yo escribo algo. Creo que ésto es algo más corto que el anterior, me ayudó a salir de mi laguna mental -un poco-.

Y sé que debo miles de fanfics desactualizados. Pésima persona que soy.

Lo dedico -a mí misma por finalmente escribir algo- Y a las chicas -y algún chico (?)- de la página Rivetra Fans.

Sé que no es lo mejor que escribí, no me convenció del todo, ¿pero vieron cuando se tiene la necesidad de escribir aunque estés redactando lo más estúpido que existe? Bueno así, mejor quédense con mis otros fanfics, como el anterior, hah.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente SNK no es de mi propiedad, porque haría varios cambios (?).

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "For No One" de Los Beatles.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo:** _Para Nadie._

* * *

Petra era un ser extraño.

Al menos para él lo era.

Petra no era como esas mujeres que él veía a su alrededor, ella al sufrir una desilusión amorosa no lloraba, tampoco se ponía histérica.

No mostraba odio ni resentimiento.

Todo lo contrario. Hacía una pequeña mueca de disgusto, luego sonreía. Se alejaba del lugar en silencio y empezaba su día, su nuevo día. Como si diese vuelta a la página.

Y él quedaba desarmado.

Petra tenía ese poder de dejarlo sorprendido, con un actuar elegante y discreto; no como Hanji que hacía una locura o gritaba fuerte y ahí la mirabas.

No; Petra era una mujer increíblemente orgullosa.

La observaba fijamente, queriendo ver si había algo en sus ojos, nada; sus ojos parecían más brillosos y a la vez...secos.

Ella lo miraba.

—Nadie es irreemplazable —ella le respondió una vez, cuando le preguntó cómo estaba.

Ni supo por qué habían terminado, ¿acaso quería terminar...más sanamente? ¿Qué buscaba con eso?

Él también era orgulloso, y no diría que la necesitaba.

Él creía que ella lo necesitaba, pero ella lo negaba. "Así estamos bien, ¿no? Después de todo tú nunca querías una relación."

Ella le sonrió levemente, dijo con un apenas audible voz "Adiós".

Era confuso para él no estar con ella, no sentirla cerca suyo con una sonrisa. Con el té que ella le traía.

No se acostumbra a levantarse y que ella no estuviese a su lado, aún durmiendo.

Y ella, no. Se levantaba y se maquillaba, realmente cuando estuvieron juntos nunca vio que se maquillara. Cuando estaban juntos ella era mucho más...natural.

Su día a día empezaba con dolores de cabeza al pensar aquello. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en éso?

—Debimos haber seguido estando juntos —le había dicho él una vez.

Era fácil que se encontraran, vivían en el mismo piso del departamento que al final era como seguir juntos. Con casi los mismos horarios y las mismas rutinas.

Los ojos de ella lo observaron detenidamente, mientras deshacía el nudo de su cabello atado, sin prisas. Como últimamente ella estaba haciendo con su vida, con calma, todo lo opuesto a cuando estuvieron juntos; mientras él iba con torpeza y lentitud en la relación ella tomaba las riendas.

Él siempre fue un torpe para cualquier cosa que involucrara sentimientos, a fin de cuentas creía que ella lo necesitaba. Y era todo lo contrario.

Y volvía al comienzo, creyendo que ella lloraba, ¿lloraba por quién? ¿Por él? ¿Por alguien? ¿Por nadie? Diablos, era más posible que Petra lo insultase, lo golpease y se enojara con él antes que llorar. Petra lloraba por cosas mucho más...fuertes.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué, la extrañaba pero, ¿cómo decirle? Mientras ella parecía volver a su vida normal, conociendo gente él se quedaba sentado, viendo la vida pasar a un lado, ocupando su cabeza -o tratando- en cualquier cosa menos en ella.

Extrañaba la estabilidad que ella le daba a su vida, las dulces palabras que ella decía cuando se dio cuenta que Petra ya no lo necesitaba.

Levi cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos y verla, con alguien más. Con sus ojos brillosos.

Y Petra lo miró, su rostro quedó blanco y la curva de su sonrisa se esfumó; y como si nada ella le sonrió.

Suponía que así sería aquella nueva rutina, pensó Levi. Él viéndola con alguien más, con los ojos vidriosos con lágrimas que nunca vio, para nadie. Ni siquiera por/para él. Pensando en que lo suyo con ella pudo haber durado muchos años más.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Y los tomatazos para cuando? Es un bodrio lo que escribí, y hasta siento que fui muy redundante. Eh, que son como la madrugada y para colmo debo madrugar.

Besos, no olviden decirme qué tan feo está el capítulo.

End...the end?


End file.
